


Your Losing Your Memory Now

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Sea Salt Stories [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: DiZ is a dick, Gen, It's somewhat effective, Memory Alteration, Naminé doesn't want to hurt anyone, Roxas has zero fucks to give about Sora, Roxas is resisting having his memories wiped, Roxas wants Xion back, Roxas wants to kill Riku, Sad Ending, Sad Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Thalessa shells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Roxas clung to those memories.





	Your Losing Your Memory Now

He couldn't remember her face. She had black hair though, he was sure of it. Or maybe blonde? Now that he really thought about it, maybe it was red? It shone, and she had a habit of tucking it behind her ears even though it never stayed.

 

Her eyes were like sapphire. She had the prettiest eyes. Roxas was sure he would never forget them. The way they lit up when she smiled at him as she bit into sea salt ice-cream, only to squeal when she got brain freeze.

 

He never got to tell her why the sun set red. Or, he was sure Axel would have told her. He wanted to though. He wanted to hear her ask questions, so he could remember her voice {Was is soft, or husky? Was is like a whisper or a roar?}.

 

There was only one thing he truly wanted to forget about the girl he forgot to forget. He killed her. He remembered every flash of keyblade on armor, and hated that the Organization had drug them to this. Forcing them to kill each other. Forcing him to watch her fade away till there was nothing left but a seashell.

 

He couldn't even complete her last wish. The man who stole her away for so many days stopped him, claimed he was someone else. Roxas hadn't cared about that. He'd just wanted to rip the other man apart because he knew that he had convinced the girl (he couldn't put a name to the face slowly slipping from his mind) to essential kill herself. And for who? Sora. His other.

 

Oh, yes. Roxas knew what they were doing. Trying to erase his mind, turn him into something they can mold. Get rid of Axel and that other girl, replace them with who knows what? Well, that wouldn't be happening. He would resist till the end, and keep her memory with him. Fuck Sora.

 

)(AkuRokuShi)(

 

Naminé frowned, tugging harder on the clump of fragmented memories from the unconscious Nobody. As hard as she tried, Roxas clung to the thoughts of Xion. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned to DiZ.

 

"He won't let go of his memories." She told him. He moved close, putting a hand to the resting Nobody's pod.

 

"Is there no way to extract them?" He asked her, his amber eyes sharp. Naminé fidgeted under his glare, before speaking quietly.

 

"If I push further it will hurt him." She said quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground.  _Surely, he wouldn't-?_  The thought hadn't even finished in Naminé's head when DiZ spoke again.

 

"Do it." He saw her hesitate, and knelt next to her, speaking to her in a uncharacteristically kind voice. "It's the only way to get Sora back, Naminé. Remember, he can feel nothing. Surely you understand?" He asked rhetorically, unable to resist the dig at the girl's state. He left the room, and Naminé winced as she started to dig out Roxas' memories, his screams making her flinch. That didn't sound like someone who couldn't feel.

 

It took hours, but eventually it was done. Riku took him away, and put him in regular clothes. Just before he was placed in the digital world, he came up to her with a curious object. A tiny seashell. The item meant nothing to him, and when Naminé asked for it he shrugged and pawned the item off on her before going off to do Riku things (AKA brood). Naminé, heart pounding waited until she knew DiZ was asleep, then slipped into the pod room. She put the shell in Roxas' hand, before slipping away to her closet. If nothing else, she hoped Xion would forgive her for what she had done.

 

)(AkuRokuShi)(

 

Roxas woke up 2 hours after his alarm went off. He quickly threw off his cover and on his clothes, before running out the door. After all, summer vacation was starting. He just hoped Olette wouldn't kill him for being late! Roxas was in such a hurry he didn't even notice the tiny Thalassa shell on his bedside, sparkling bright in an otherwise fake world.


End file.
